Mandarin's Lie
by grungekitty
Summary: preseries! this is a "could of happened this way" fic, it's basically SPRX tells Mandarin that he likes Nova, but Mandarin doesn't like this idea. I make up some back story on why SPRX has a hard time telling Nova how he feels, AND why he hate's the name "Sparky"! Spova! and technically a little Mandova, but not really


**ok Cherry,**

**SAY THANK YOU!**

**I really need to take a break :/**

**but I'm not going to, WHY?!**

**Idea that I thought of earlier today**

**I feel like getting this down**

**and I've learned to always take advantage of that**

**MY FIRST PRESERIES!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"hey Mandarin" SPRX said as he walked into his leader's room

"SPRX? what is it?" Mandarin asked

"well, I have something I need to ask you" SPRX said nervously

"yes?" Mandarin asked

"well, you know Nova?" SPRX started

Mandarin nodded, he knew Nova, she was the girl on the team

"well, I kinda, well, _like _her" SPRX confessed "what should I do?"

Mandarin was a little appalled! What made SPRX think he he was worthy to be Nova's mate, her being the only female, if anyone deserved that privilege, it was Mandarin!

not that Mandarin really cared for her, he just didn't want to lose at anything, especially to SPRX!

"You should just forget those feelings, it's unprofessional, stupid, and immature" Mandarin said

SPRX had the look of defeat on his face, good

"ok then, I guess you're right" SPRX frowned

...

the next day at breakfast Mandarin had a plan, he needed to establish his dominance!

So he went down and quickly directed Nova into a seat between Antauri and himself, if Mandarin couldn't have her, then she certainly went to the second in command, Mandarin wanted to make it clear to SPRX that he shouldn't even think of such possibilities as him getting Nova!

SPRX looked as if he hadn't slept

Nova looked like she was about to say something to him, so Mandarin decided to distract her from him.

"Did you sleep well Nova?" Mandarin asked

"no, there was this noise in my room all night, I think Otto needs to check the pipes and things, it sounded like air moving in a weird way or something" Nova answered, forgetting her concern for SPRX

"What about you SPRX?" Antauri said

"Oh! um, no...um the same noise was keeping me up too" SPRX lied

Nova looked up and opened her mouth

"Nova I would like to train you today, straight after breakfast" Mandarin darted in with

"Ok" Nova said

SPRX was really upset, it felt like Mandarin was doing this on purpose, no that was stupid, Mandarin wouldn't do _that_!

would he?

...

SPRX was pissed off, he didn't know what Mandarin was trying to do, but he'd been doing it for a month now! he barely got to talk to Nova anymore!

he stormed into Mandarin's room

"what the heck?!" SPRX yelled

"what do you mean?" Mandarin asked

"You know what I mean! Nova?" SPRX said irritatedly

Mandarin sighed, he'd been planing this lie for awhile

"SPRX, I mealy meant to save you heart ache, you may love Nova, but she doesn't love _you_ SPRX!" Mandarin said

SPRX was stunned, but it wasn't like this was hard to believe

SPRX sighed

Mandarin smiled

"Maybe I can put a good word or two in for you" Mandarin lied

"You'd do that?" SPRX asked

"Of course Sparky" Mandarin said

SPRX smiled at the nickname that his leader uses

SPRX used to love that name, it was how Mandarin would personally address him

this is why he would grow to hate that name, it was too painful, only Mandarin used it and he never used it in front of the team, he never liked the rest of the team using the name, it was an inside secret between him and Mandarin, so the team just assumed that he always hated it.

SPRX smiled and left

When he was alone, Mandarin began to talk himself

"I don't like this arrogance you've adopted SPRX, _I'm _the Alpha here, _never _forget that!"

It didn't matter what it was, Mandarin never liked to lose, and losing to SPRX...that would just be embarrassing!

What was SPRX thinking?! how _dare _he do this, the only female should naturally go to the strongest of the group, the only one Mandarin found _less _suitable was Otto!

ridicules!

...

Nova was lying in her bed, eating a cupcake, then she heard that air noise again, it sounded kinda familiar, it was something that she knew, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

in the next room, SPRX was crying.

* * *

**THERE!**

**YAY!**

**ok**

**so Mandarin kinda sees love as more of a political issue here, and assertion of dominance**

**and I'm kinda making up back story here**

**the reason SPRX hates the name Sparky**

**and why he has so much trouble admitting his love to Nova**

**I don't know**

**it **_**could **_**have happened this way o_O**

**hope you enjoyed it**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
